


Under the Gate by Moonlight

by Lordpikachu2003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Demon/Human Relationships, Gratuitous Smut, Human Obito, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kakashi Has Fangs, Kakashi is a closet pervert, M/M, Obito has red underwear, Obito might be one too, Romance, Top Hatake Kakashi, Yokai Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: Obito was a young boy when he heard a beautiful flute song playing by the lake one night. He knew the legends about the Torii Gate on the lake, about how it was dangerous and he could disappear if he wandered too close.But Obito felt drawn to the lake. No way can such beautiful flute music be evil.OrObito meets a rude white haired boy by the lake, but there's something odd about him. And where did he come from?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 35
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I was inspired by this japanese folklore legend I found at the library a while ago (the one time I went to the library in years haha). I can't find it anywhere on the internet, which kinda sucks, but I remember reading it and I couldn't help picturing my fave ship. So here is my kakaobi version. :D
> 
> Its loosely based on the folklore legend, but I'll write a summary of it, as I remember, in the notes of the final chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 😁

Obito was just 6 years old when he heard a flute playing by the lake one night.

Being a curious boy, Obito wanted to go towards the source of the alluring sound, but his grandmother pulled him away. She warned him not to go towards the lake at night. 

There were stories, you see. 

Around town, there were legends about the Torii gate on the lake being an entrance to another world– one similar to this one, but darker and more sharper around the edges. 

It is said that on certain nights, you can see shadows of figures wandering through the misty haze of the lake. Other legends speak of townsfolk who wandered too close and were never seen again. A few of them returned many years later, but they came back having gone insane or not remembering their own name.

So Obito learned to stay away from the lake when it was nighttime. He was a young and obedient grandchild, careful not to be a burden on his aging grandparents. But deep within his being, he felt drawn to the lake. The songs that played there on certain nights were strangely alluring. 

Although it seemed like he was the only one who could hear these songs. Maybe he already _was_ going insane...

As Obito grew older, he started playing the flute on his own. The music by the lake had him possessed. He didn't know why, but he felt this strong need to play the flute so that he could replicate the strange melody. Or perhaps, it was the mysterious emotion conveyed through the melody that he couldn't shake off. 

He couldn't describe what the flute music made him feel. The songs always felt so sad and lonely, but at the same time yearning and bittersweet. And for some reason, it made him feel like a part of him that was missing was slowly being filled. He didn't know he was missing a part of himself until he heard those songs.

So he practiced everyday, memorizing the feel of the bamboo on his fingertips and the sharp yet bright sounds the flute whistled out as he breathed life into it. He grew comfortable playing the flute. It became his peace, his passion.

Obito was 10 years old when his little family started falling on hard times. He was raised by his grandparents, since his father and mother died so long ago. They were a small family of 3 with a little farm, but with every year, it got harder to keep up and maintain it. The amount of food produced and the money they had was quickly growing scarce. And his grandparents were getting older. Times were getting desperate and playing the flute felt frivolous. 

On one night of the full moon, Obito wandered over to the lake, crying softly to himself. He knew the lake was dangerous– he _should_ know– but deep down in his heart, he never believed in the legends. He felt comforted by the lake; No way could such beautiful flute playing be evil. 

He sits down and leans up against the Torii gate, sobbing to himself. _What am I going to do? Grandpa is getting old, and it's getting harder and harder to tend the farm. And Grandma is getting older too. I don't want to be alone..._

Obito hugs his knees and dips his head to muffle his cries. His body starts to shake and he lets out a soft wail.

“Ugh! Could you stop crying!? Geez you’re so _loud_ …,” says a voice above him. 

Obito perks up. “Who...?" He looks around and gets up on his feet. "Who said that?” he calls.

He continues to look around, turning his head side to side, but sees no one. He's not surprised. He made sure no one was here before he sat down to cry. And the people in town know to stay away from the lake, especially during the night. So where did that voice come from? 

Obito scratches his head and pouts. _I swear I heard a voice. It sounded like it came from…_

Slowly, as if by instinct, he looks up.

And there he is. A young boy with white silver hair, springing up atop his head, and what looks like a black mask covering the lower half of his face. He's sitting there atop the Torii gate, looking down at him with an obvious scowl shown through with just his eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing,“ the boy says blandly. 

The boy shifts his weight, then jumps down the 20 foot drop. He seems to float as he gets closer to the ground, then lands gracefully on his feet. A soft woosh emits from the spot where he lands.

Obito tilts his head as he watches the other boy slowly stand up. He seems like a normal kid from town– He's wearing a white kimono and light blue hakama, with a silvery grey scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Obito narrows his eyes as the boy turns his head to look at him. Something strange catches his attention. What he initially thought was a black mask covering half of the boy's face, looks more like a... _shadow?_ He watches as the dark shadow on the boy’s face seems to drift slightly, as if catching up to follow the boy’s movement. 

A dark chill creeps up Obito's spine. He could've sworn no one was around when he came over to the Torii gate. Then he realizes another odd thing. _Wait, did this kid just jump down 20 feet, unharmed?_

“Who– who are you?," Obito sputters and he struggles to keep his shoulders from shaking. He gulps nervously. "W-where did you come from?” 

The boy stares at him and arches an eyebrow. He looks very unimpressed and comments with a condescending tone, “Wouldn't you like to know." 

Obito stiffens up, stunned by this boy's rudeness. Why is he acting so mean? But Obito has some snark of his own too. 

“Yeah!," he yells at the boy's face. He puts his hands on his hips and scowls. "That’s why I asked. You baka!” 

The boy's eyebrows rise a small fraction, then he narrows his eyes. “What did you call me?“

Obito straightens up, making himself appear taller than how he actually feels. He sticks out his tongue. “You BAKA!”

The boy glares at Obito. He says with a sneer, “You better watch it, Crybaby.”

“What!?” Obito steps back, his face turning red. “I’m not a crybaby," he retorts haughtily.

The boy scoffs and says as if it was too obvious to point out, “You were _just_ crying a moment ago." Then his eyes gleam with satisfaction and he adds, "Crybaby.”

Obito gawks at the boy, his mouth slackjaw and hanging open stupidly. His eyes begin to sting, tears ready to fall. But he's so pissed that this jerkace of a kid got the last word in. 

As if knowing Obito is about to cry again, the silver haired boy smirks and starts walking away. Anger flashes across Obito's face and something in his brain snaps. 

“GRAH!” Obito screams and runs over to tackle the other boy. The white haired boy yelps and falls down unceremoniously as Obito's weight hits him like a giant bean bag.

They fall onto the misty wet grass, scrambling to get atop the other while fighting in a tangle of limbs. Obito shoves the boy over, and sits on top of his chest. He starts smacking him on the face, yelling and blinking away tears. "I'm not a crybaby! Baka-baka-baka!" 

The other boy grunts and pushes him off, then he jumps on top and shoves Obito's face down into the grass. "Yes, you are! Crybaby! Crybaby!!"

They fight like that for a few minutes till Obito smacks the boy's hand away and a long wooden object flies out of his sleeve. Wide eyed, the silver haired boy springs to his feet and runs to the object before it rolls too far out of reach. 

All muddied with grass over his clothes and face, hair tousled in every direction, Obito gets up to a sitting position. He props himself up, using his hands to support himself on the grass behind him. He watches the other boy with a dazed look, curious too see what he is holding so preciously in his hands. 

The boy hugs it tightly to his chest and closes his eyes, as if he almost lost the most important thing in the world. Obito catches a glimmer of the strange object. He knows exactly what it is: A flute.

"Why do you have a flute?" Obito asks, squinting his eyes.

The boy, still holding the flute close to his chest, looks at him warily. "It's mine."

"Yours?…," Obito studies the flute in the boy's hands, he notices how shiny and fancy it looks. It's not something a boy from town would be able to afford. He gasps, "You stole that didnt you?!"

"What?" the boy squawks, eyes wide at the accusation. He glares at Obito and seethes, " _No,_ It's mine." 

Obito purses his lips, then gets up and walks over to the boy. His anger and fear from just a few moments ago melts away, now replaced with genuine curiosity. Something at the back of his mind is itching to hear this boy's flute. "Can you play it?"

"Of course I can," the boy snaps. 

Ignoring the boy’s rude tone, Obito can’t take his eyes off the flute– there's something otherworldly about it. The flute looks like it is made of wood, bamboo to be precise, but its white and silver in color. And the longer he stares at it, he notices it has this hazy ethereal sheen. 

"Wow," Obito gasps. He can't help it when his eyes grow wide and doey and he looks at the other boy pleadingly. "Can I hear it?" 

The boy narrows his eyes suspiciously, but with Obito looking at him with such a dopey desperate expression, he can’t resist for long. He lets out an exasperated sigh and raises the flute to his lips. 

Obito watches the boy’s lower face in awe. The dark shadow is still there, concealing his lower facial features, but it doesn’t seem to impede on the boy’s flute playing.

The silver haired boy closes his eyes as he begins to play. The sound of the flute emerges and starts to drift through the cold misty air. It's sharp and bright, yet peaceful and calming. The melody surrounds them both, mixing with the noises of nature in the nighttime, lulling all the little creatures around them into tranquil silence– Only the sound of the flute remains. 

Obito watches him with rapt attention; everything in their surroundings seems to fade away and disappear. The boy looks so peaceful as he plays, completely opposite to his attitude from earlier. And there is something else intriguing about the boy. It's an unconscious feeling– something Obito isn't fully aware of– but the longer he looks at him, there is a feeling in his gut that senses something more… something comforting and familiar.

Obito blinks and wakes himself up. He listens to the song. The mood, the melody… it takes hold of his whole being. Then the epiphany hits him like a ton of bricks. 

This boy… is _his_ nighttime flute player by the lake. 

"Oh my god. It's you!" Obito exclaims.

The boy opens his eyes and stops his playing. He arches an eyebrow and looks at Obito, deadpan. "What do you mean?"

"It's you!" Obito yells, then he covers his mouth. He doesn't want his voice to travel and alert anyone in town. He says in a smaller voice, "You're the one who plays the flute here on some nights. Aren't you?"

The boy's eyes widen, then he stares at Obito for a long moment, studying him intently. "You heard me playing the flute before?"

"Yes! You're amazing!!" Obito gushes. His face seems to glow with his bright smile, his eyes sparkling.

The silver haired boy stares at Obito, stunned speechless. A light blush appears on his cheeks and he looks away. "Oh," he says, pleasantly surprised.

"Yesss! I love your music!" Obito smiles wide and offers his hand toward the boy for a handshake. "My name is Obito. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" 

The boy turns his attention back to Obito. He raises his hand to shake Obito's, eyeing him curiously. "Hi… I'm Kakashi," he says. 

Obito grabs and shakes Kakashi's hand, causing him to shake along with it. "I'm like your biggest fan. I even started playing the flute on my own."

Kakashi perks up. "You play the flute too?"

"Yea!," Obito beams. "It's back at my house though, maybe I can meet you here again tomorrow?"

Kakashi's face does a tiny wince, it was almost indiscernible and Obito doesn't notice. He looks up over his shoulder to glance at the moon, then he turns back to Obito and gives a small half smile.

"I can't."

Obito's excited demeanor fades and he looks down at his feet. He really wanted to show his skills to his new friend. 

"But…," he hears Kakashi say, "I can meet you here next month."

Obito's head snaps back up. He locks eyes with Kakashi, a bright hopefulness in his eyes. "Oh my god, really?" 

Kakashi studies him for a short moment, then gives a little smile. "Yes, just meet me here exactly a month from now."

Over a period of mere half seconds, Obito's expression changes from dejected sadness to utter joy! 

  
.....  
  


Obito went back to the lake exactly a month later, and just like he promised, Kakashi was there waiting for him. 

A part of him felt excited to see Kakashi there; he half expected that the other boy wouldn't show up. So Obito was relieved. 

The other part of him was racked with anxiety. Without having met him, the mysterious silver haired boy was his idol for most of his life. Kakashi's music gave him comfort and inspiration. So Obito desperately wanted to impress him with his flute playing skills. He also wanted Kakashi to be his friend.

Obito emerges out of the small forest and walks up to the Torii Gate. The soft light of the full moon shines onto the lake, creating a misty back glow of the gate itself. Obito figures it looks quite eerie, especially with the added weight of the legends surrounding the place. But it also looks peaceful and beautiful.

He looks up towards Kakashi. He's lying on his side on top of the Torii Gate, his face resting on his hand as he has his arm propped up his elbow. He's reading a small orange book, with that same casual smirk on his face. Just as Obito remembers him. 

Kakashi looks up and sees Obito approach. He waits patiently until Obito stops right underneath the gate.

"Well...," he calls from the top of the gate. "Let's hear it." 

He puts the book in his kimono sleeve, then jumps down the 20 ft drop. This time, he's falling directly above Obito, about to land on top of him.

"Wahhh!!" Obito wails and he jumps out of the way. He trips on his sandals and falls down on the stone steps. 

Behind him, Kakashi lands softly on his feet, he creates the same soft woosh sound as he lands. He looks down at Obito's prone position on the floor, then he arches an eyebrow and smirks. 

"Hey, I can see your underwear," he says bluntly. He walks closer, tilting his head to get a better view. "Red? Is it?" 

Obito squeaks, then pushes down the bottom of his kimono. "H-hey!! Why are you looking there!?" He stands up and readjusts his clothes, turning away to hide his blush. 

Kakashi continues to watch him. Obito shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. This night is already not going well. If he's going to impress Kakashi, he hates the idea of his red underwear being at the forefront of both their minds. 

Kakashi shrugs, but there is something else hidden in his eyes. "I couldn't help but notice. You're so clumsy, you fell down."

"C-clumsy…?," Obito sputters, still blushing. "Well you could've helped me up. Instead of just standing there staring at it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn such bright, eye-catching underwear," Kakashi retorts, still smirking.

Obito turns on him, ready to yell. But Kakashi just stands there smiling easily, as if he didn't care he was just caught looking up Obito's kimono. Does this kid have any shame?

"Uh.. but...," Obito tries to object, but then he sees something in Kakashi's eyes. The silver haired boy continues to stare back, still smiling in amusement, but there's something else about his eyes that doesn't seem right. The longer Obito looks into them, the edges of his vision starts to get dark and shimmery. 

Obito panics. He quickly raises his flute for Kakashi to see. "Uh hey! So I brought my flute this time. Wanna hear me play?"

"Of course," Kakashi says, nonchalant. He turns away and walks toward the stone ledge by the lake. He says casually over his shoulder as he finds his seat. "That's what we're here for, right?" 

"Um. Right...," Obito agrees and he watches Kakashi hop onto the stone ledge and then sit down and prop a leg on top of it. He rests his arm on his knee and gestures for Obito to start, as if nothing awkward or strange just happened a moment ago.

Obito watches him warily. This is definitely unexpected. His idol is turning out to be quite an arrogant, strange person. Well, it doesn't matter. Kakashi may be a little weird, and maybe a bit pervy, but he's still a genius when playing the flute.

Obito lifts his flute to his lips. He takes a deep breath, then softy blows into it. A slow melody begins to play.

Obito's eyes shift to Kakashi, then he looks away nervously. He can't deny the stress he's feeling right now, playing the flute in front of his idol. He doesn't really know the other boy, so he isn't sure how he will react to hearing his music. But Obito does his best. He's confident enough with his flute playing skills to not seem like a complete amateur. At least he hopes so...

The whole time, Kakashi just watches him, quiet and attentive. His eyes never leave Obito's face and his expression remains blank. It only adds to Obito's anxiety.

_Why is he being so quiet?_ Obito wonders to himself. _Is it that bad?_

Then he sees Kakashi softly nod his head, as if subtly giving him the encouragement he needs. 

Immediately, Obito feels himself relax. His music starts to ease and flow a lot better. Maybe Kakashi isn't as bad as he seems.

After Obito finishes his song, he looks over at Kakashi. The silver haired boy just sits on his spot on the stone ledge, remaining silent while stroking his chin. Time seems to tick by slowly, as Kakashi studies Obito. 

Unconsciously, Obito's eyes move on their own to focus on the shadow covering half of Kakashi's face. It's still there, ever present, and hiding most of Kakashi's facial features. But it doesn't seem to cover his hand as he's stroking his chin.

_How weird._ Obito observes. _Does it stay there all the time? I wonder why..._

“It’s... not bad,” Kakashi says finally.

Obito perks up. “Wow really??” 

Kakashi continues stroking his chin, mulling his thoughts. Then he shoots Obito a candid look, eyebrow raising. “But you still have a long way to go. It's nowhere near decent. To me, it still sounds like the shrill noises of a dying cat.”

Obito pouts. He looks at Kakashi deadpan and grumbles, “Well that’s not very helpful. I’d appreciate some constructive criticism.”

Kakashi smirks. He folds his arms across his chest and studies Obito, pursing his lips. “Oh yea?," he says with amusement. "Do you want me to teach you?”

Obito smiles wide.“Yes please!” He starts hopping up and down on the spot, giggling happily. He probably looks way too eager and excited, but he doesn't care. Finally, he has a mentor and he's going to be a great flute player like Kakashi. 

Kakashi chuckles to himself. He peers over at Obito, eyes gleaming with that something else hidden underneath. “Ok then. You asked for it.”

….

The following night together, Kakashi gave him advice on how to improve. And then the next night and the next. At first, it was a huge pain for Obito. Kakashi isn't the nicest sensei– he always corrected Obito in a mocking and belittling way, almost as if he enjoyed it, but he still waited for Obito at the Torii Gate everytime they agreed to meet. 

Obito went to the Torii gate every month to meet Kakashi, but only for 3 days each time. The silver haired boy never explained why he could only meet 3 days at a time. It was a topic of conversation he always avoided or redirected to something else. 

The longer Obito spent with Kakashi, he suspected that he wasn't someone from his town. Or any of the surrounding towns, for that matter. To solve his suspicions, he went around and asked if anyone knew Kakashi– a boy with silver hair, always wearing a white kimono, and a strange mask– but no one understood or knew who he was talking about. 

Obito was beginning to think Kakashi might not be from this world.

It was strange, but Obito didn't mind. He thought Kakashi was cool, and they were quickly becoming best friends. He started to look forward to the full moon each month. 

Plus, he was getting better at playing the flute, even his grandparents noticed. Whenever he played, it was no longer just for himself trying to figure out how to copy Kakashi's melody. Now he played to express his own feelings and heal his own sorrows. 

As the months passed, he had enough confidence to play the flute on the streets. The people in town started listening to him play, some would even stop and give him money. It was fantastic; He was using his passion, his talent, to rake in some dough and help out his grandparents. His little family would no longer be in trouble. At least for a little while.

.

.

.

Obito was 14 when Kakashi stopped giving him instructions. They still met up every month to practice, and once in a while, Kakashi would correct him. But now Obito was good enough for them to play together in harmony. And at this point, they’ve become pretty good friends. 

During one of their play sessions, Obito decided to find out more about his friend. He figured they knew each other long enough, that it would be safe for him to ask. 

Obito looks toward Kakashi, watching the other teen play his flute. The ethereal sheen is still there coating the thing, and Obito figures he'll never get used to it. He makes a rough cough to call the other's attention and Kakashi stops to look at him.

"Soo… Kakashi...," Obito says in a teasing high voice. He does one of his usual determined, prankish smiles– the one that always annoys Kakashi, but they both know he secretly likes it. "I have a question..." 

Kakashi arches an eyebrow. He sees Obito's funny facial expression and smirks. He says casually, “For the hundredth time, Obito. I’m not going to start liking dango. So you can stop bringing it up.”

Obito laughs. “Jerk, I’m not talking about that." He looks at Kakashi with a cheerful smile, tilting his head playfully. "You know, we’ve been friends for a long time. Am I wrong to say that?”

Kakashi scoffs, then he smiles warmly at Obito. “Yea, I guess you can say that.”

Obito's heart skips a beat and a giddy smile appears on his lips. It was so sudden, that Obito barely registered the feeling. Then his expression turns more serious, anxiety building in his stomach. “So then... Who are you? _What_ are you?”

Kakashi stares at him for a long moment, unmoving and face blank. The air between them seems to thicken, the little insects and animals in their surroundings grow quiet. It's a tense situation, and Obito is reminded of the fact that they are all alone, no one knows where Obito is right now. He can just easily disappear… just like how the legends say. 

Obito makes a nervous gulp due to the stress, but he stands his ground.

Then Kakashi smiles. He closes his eyes and chuckles, fond and genuine. Immediately, Obito feels himself relax. He smiles in relief.

Kakashi keeps chuckling, then he lets out a long exasperated sigh. “Dammit, Obito. I knew you were never going to give up asking me that." He runs a hand through his silken silvery hair and looks at him. "Ok fine, I'll tell you."

Obito jumps up off his seat. "Woohoo! Yess!" He cheers softly to himself, careful not to make too much noise and alert anyone in town. He does a little twirl. Kakashi watches him, shaking his head amused. 

After a while, Obito sits back down on the stone step and leans forward in his seat. His eyes seem to sparkle as he glues them to Kakashi's face. He gives him his full attention. "Ok tell me. I'm ready."

Kakashi arches an eyebrow at him, then he motions to the Torii gate above them. “This gate… is a nexus. A gateway to another world. _My world_ to be exact–”

Obito nods his head. “I’m familiar with what the legends say.”

"Shh, Obito. I'm explaining something," Kakashi says suddenly. 

"Oop. I'm sorry," Obito giggles and shuts his mouth.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at him, then smiles amused. He continues. “This gateway is always open, but only on the nights of the full moon is the portal strong enough to connect the bridge. Think of it as our worlds merging and only at this place can someone pass through.”

“I see,” Obito says thoughtfully. He purses his lips and looks up at the full moon. It's a bright sphere in the sky, casting an eerie, mystical glow upon the lake and grass around them. “So that's why you can only meet me here 3 days in a row each month. Because the full moon only lasts 3 days..." 

Kakashi nods his head, the shadow covering the lower half of his face drifts and shimmers. 

Obito stares at it transfixed. He asks, absentmindedly, "So then, why do you come here? To this world, I mean?” 

Kakashi shrugs, his face aloof. “For the peace and quiet. My family can be pretty nosy and annoying." 

Then he turns his head to peer at Obito. He smirks, eyeing him closely for his reaction, as he says, "Plus there’s _always_ girls looking for me. And that's a constant headache I don't want to deal with.”

Obito perks up, stunned at the sudden comment. _What? Kakashi has girls after him? But he thinks they are annoying?_

The mental image appears in his mind of Kakashi trying to find a place of solace and relaxation for himself, and then all these girls keep following him and bugging him. So he comes to this world to escape and play the flute... or read his porn book, (He showed it to Obito before. He ran away blushing and screaming).

Obito scrunches his face in disbelief. For some reason, it just sounds so absurd. Obito covers his mouth and starts snickering, then he turns his head away and lets out a giant laugh. 

“Oh my god, that's just too funny!" He falls forward and giggles nonstop. He holds his stomach, shaking uncontrollably as he tries to talk between laughs. "I should’ve known… you were popular with girls!” 

Kakashi watches Obito laugh with a fond expression on his face. He says calmly, “Do you want me to show you?”

Obito straightens up and looks at Kakashi, giving him his full attention. “Hmm?” he chirps. "Show me what?"

Kakashi doesn't respond, he keeps watching Obito with his usual relaxed half smile on his face. 

The sky behind him turns a light shade of crimson and the night sky slowly fades. Obito looks at Kakashi's eyes, the only part of his face he can see, and notices a glimmer of something playful, and something else carefully hidden. Then Obito's eyes grow wide.

As the sun crawls up the horizon, the darkness of night creeping away, the illusion of Kakashi’s human appearance dissolves. 

Still smiling at Obito, the silver haired boy calmly reaches up and hovers his hand over the shadow that covers the lower half of his face. Obito stares in rapt attention as Kakashi slowly lowers his hand, revealing that the shadow is no longer there. At the sight, Obito's breath hitches.

Kakashi is _beautiful_ , but not just that– There is something dreadfully captivating about his face, his whole appearance, his persona. His face looks sharper, more refined, and his pupils are darker, with the edges of his eyes more crisp and pointed, gleaming with mischief. And his skin is an unnatural shade of white. It seems to shimmer with the fading moonlight.

Kakashi smirks to himself as he watches Obito. The dark haired boy is gawking at him, stuck paralyzed and looking a little stupid. 

_Humans…_ Kakashi muses to himself. _Cute_.

He chuckles and tilts his head forward, eyes half lidded, and grins revealing his sharp white canines. “Now you know," he says calmly, but there is a wry, teasing tone to his voice. "Do you still think we are friends, Obito?”

Speechless, Obito can’t look away. He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves and shaking himself out of the daze. Then a small smile reaches the corner of his lips. “Yea, I guess you can say that," he says cheerfully.

Kakashi watches him a moment longer, still smiling that wolfy smile, then he turns away and starts heading toward the gate. “I’ll see you next month, Obito,” he says over his shoulder.

Obito waves goodbye as he watches Kakashi disappear. He opens his mouth to speak, then a tender smile forms on his lips. He whispers softly to himself, the word floating out into the mist. 

“Definitely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats part one. The next one is a long smut chapter and its coming out sometime this week hopefully. My plan is to post the rest of this story within the next few days. So we'll see. :3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading. 😄❤


	2. Chapter 2

Obito and Kakashi continued to meet every month after that. Despite knowing Kakashi's secret, Obito felt like he shared a common bond with him, something he never felt with anyone before. And it's not just because of their shared passion of playing the flute, it was something deeper. 

It felt like, whenever he was with Kakashi, he felt whole. He felt like he belonged. 

Within the past few years, there were wars in the distant parts of Japan and finally it was starting to affect his small town. Tax collectors started coming by more frequently, fellow townsfolk were becoming more frugal– It was hard for Obito to earn money in his own town. So he started to move around as a traveling musician.

He was 18 when he started to gain fame and recognition. His name traveled around as an amazing flute player, a musician whose music can transport you to another world. On his travels, a representative of the capital city approached him and invited him to play his music for the emperor. 

Obito was stunned. He didn't expect his small town fame to travel farther than the countryside. And now he's invited to the capital city, a place he's only heard of and figured he would never see. It was a huge honor, something Obito should feel proud of. But they told him he needed to stay at the capital for 5 months, a long time away from Kakashi.

Obito couldn't turn down the offer. This trip would vet him a lot of money, something he could bring home to help his family and his town. Surely Kakashi would understand. It's just 5 months... 5 months without meeting Obito under the full moon for 3 days, when they've done this same ritual for the past 8 years…

It doesn't feel like a lot to Obito, at least in theory. But he knew he couldn't leave without telling Kakashi. 

So before he left on his trip, he went back to his little town to see Kakashi under the Torii gate, when it was the night of the full moon. 

….

Obito walks through the rain carrying a light wax paper umbrella. He trudges through the small forest toward the lake, the feeling of anxiety toiling away in his stomach. It's strange. Obito has met up with Kakashi many times before. So why does he feel so nervous this time?

He looks up and sees the full moon through the droplets of rain and canopy of trees overhead. He lets out a small sigh of relief. It was two nights ago when he looked up at the sky and saw the start of the full moon phase. At the time, he was still far away from home, about a 2 day's journey. So he had to rush back home to make it in time. It seems he misjudged how far he traveled this time. 

And of course, he couldn't predict the poor weather. But it doesn't matter. He wouldn't waste his last chance to see his best friend before his long trip.

Obito chews his lip, shivering from the moist cold air.  _ I wonder if Kakashi waited for me at the gate two nights in a row. He must've been worried _ . 

His heart sinks with the thought of Kakashi waiting for him for two days, all alone. Obito winces internally, the guilt weighing down on his shoulders.  _ And now I'm going to tell him I'll be gone for 5 months… I wonder how Kakashi will react? Will he be upset?  _

He keeps walking through the forest with his paper wax umbrella, lost in his thoughts. The rain continues to patter on the trees and grass around him, creating a light misty fog. He can see the moonlit mists of the lake ahead, and he can barely make out the silhouette of the Torii Gate. 

It's at that moment, he feels a wave of happiness and comfort. He's back where he belongs, his meeting place with Kakashi. His favorite place in the world.

Obito chuckles and shakes his head, smiling softly to himself.  _ I don't need to worry. Kakashi will understand. He might throw a tiny fit, but he can handle 5 months without me. Of course he can. _

And for some reason, Obito's heart ached with that thought.

He emerges out of the small forest and squints through the rain and fog. He looks toward the ever present and familiar Torii Gate and sees Kakashi there waiting for him. 

Kakashi stands there, leaning against the pillar of the gate, bathed gently in the moonlight. He's shaded from the rain as he stands under the beam of the gate overhead, already looking in Obito's direction.

Obito walks slowly towards him, a smile growing on his lips. He doesn't know when it started, but whenever he sees Kakashi, he feels his heart swell and a weightlessness flood his entire body.

As the years passed by, Kakashi seemed to age with him. He’s much taller now, so unlike it was when they were kids– Obito used to be the taller one. And just like him, Kakashi has grown into a fine attractive male, one that Obito couldn't help it when his thoughts lingered on for too long.

Kakashi watches him approach, that ever present half smile of his, shown through with just his eyes above the shadow mask. "You're late," he says bluntly.

Obito chuckles. "I know. I lost track of time while I was traveling, playing the flute for old folks around the countryside..." He does a lazy gesture with his hand, conveying an aloof attitude. It's the usual friendly repartee he has with Kakashi whenever they greet each other. They've become such good friends, Obito realizes. 

_ Damn, I'm going to miss him.  _ Obito muses. That weird ache in his heart returns, constricting in his chest.

Kakashi scoffs. "You mention old folks a lot with your excuses. Try to mix it up once in a while." He says the last statement with a touch of teasing annoyance in his voice. But Obito has known Kakashi long enough to recognize when he's being melodramatic, despite keeping on that stoic expression. It's part of his charm.

Then Kakashi smiles fondly at Obito, his eyes seem to glimmer with that mysterious otherworldly playfulness. That sense of danger, of the creature Kakashi is. It catches Obito off guard. For some reason, his heart starts beating faster and faster. 

"Yea, you're right," says Obito, and he looks off to the side, feeling a hotness on his cheeks. That look in Kakashi's eyes is stirring some wild giddiness in his belly. Has it always been this way? 

"Doesn't matter," says Kakashi, still with that sly smile on his lips. "You kept me waiting."

"I know," Obito says softly. And he can't help it when a warm smile appears on his lips as well. 

He walks over to stand next to Kakashi to lean against the pillar of the Torii Gate. He puts down his umbrella and looks up at the sky, just like Kakashi is doing. 

Rain continues to pour around them, pattering down on the grass and on the lake in a calming white noise. The scent of wet trees and grass surrounds them, mixing with the slick moisture of the mist and rain. 

Obito breathes softly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He sneaks a peek at Kakashi right next to him, then he quickly looks away. 

_ Standing next to Kakashi feels so warm. _ Obito notices. In fact, it feels like his whole body is burning up, just from standing so close to Kakashi.

_ I wonder what it would be like to stand closer to him _ … Obito wonders to himself, not fully aware of his thoughts.  _ If we can have our shoulders touching. Or maybe if I can lean on him, and he puts his arm around my shoulder… Then he pulls me closer and... _

Obito's eyes grow wide, stunned with his thoughts.  _ Wait. What am I thinking???  _

He shakes his head, purging his mind of the distracting feelings. He reminds himself what he came here to do.  He's here to tell Kakashi about his 5 month trip to the capital. This is the last night of the full moon– his last chance. There's no time to waste and delve into some primal confused urges.

Obito knits his brows and starts frowning, unsure what to say. How can he tell Kakashi his news? 

Kakashi makes a side glance at him and notices his odd behavior. He returns his attention to the sky. "You're acting quiet," he says bluntly. "You have something to tell me. Just spit it out."

Obito chuckles awkwardly.  _ Leave it to Kakashi to get straight to the point.  _

He looks away toward the lake, his nervousness getting the better of him. "How can you tell?" Obito asks, trying to act casual.

Kakashi snorts. "You have that weird face you make when you're too afraid to ask me something. It's similar to the one you make when our time is up. When I have to go back to my world and you need to go back home." 

Obito chuckles and smiles a little bit at that. Kakashi can read him so well. Why did he think he could hide anything from him? 

"It looks like a dejected puppy," Obito hears him say. And there is an obvious smirk in Kakashi's voice as he says, "It's kind of cute, actually."

"Cute?" Obito gasps. He snaps his attention to Kakashi, his heart racing.  _ Did Kakashi just call me cute?? _

"It's also rather annoying," Kakashi says, offhanded. He starts chuckling to himself, as if he just found something oh so entertaining about Obito's facial quirks. The whole time, Obito gives him a blank stare; He's not amused.

After what felt like a while, Kakashi stops his chuckling. He turns to face Obito, smiling fondly and reassuring him. "It's alright, Obito. Just let it out. Tell me what's on your mind."

Obito makes a little smile, thankful for Kakashi's attentiveness. He never would've told him if Kakashi wasn't so direct. He chews his lip, trying to find the right words. He takes a breath. "Ok, well. What if I do need to leave? But for longer this time?"

Kakashi nods his head, "I'm listening."

So Obito tells him everything.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  


“You’re leaving... to go to the capital city.” Kakashi says softly, pensive. 

Obito nods his head. “Not for long. I'll be back in 5 months... 6 month tops. I'll come back as soon as my work is done. I promise."

"You promise?" Kakashi asks. He turns his body to face Obito. He looks him straight in the eye. 

"Yes, I promise," Obito answers easily. He's a bit unsettled by Kakashi's intense look, but he's not worried to keep the promise. Why would he be? 

Kakashi continues to study him in silence, his expression blank. 

Obito looks into his eyes, the only part of Kakashi's face he can see. Those eyes have always been mysterious, carefully hiding  _ something else _ inside them. But over the years, Obito picked up certain cues. Looking into Kakashi's eyes, he couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness. He feels a sudden sting in his heart.

“Damn, there’s no need to look so intense, Bakashiii," Obito says with a tease. He tries to ignore that weird ache in his heart. He starts rambling, "I’m just going there to play in front of the emperor. You should be happy for me. It’s thanks to you that I’ve gotten this amazing and famous.” He does a casual flourish with his hand, acting the part of a celebrity. He does it as an attempt to make Kakashi laugh. Maybe it will make this temporary farewell feel less serious and heavy. 

He looks at Kakashi with a reassuring smile, but why does it feel like his own heart hurts?

Kakashi stays stock quiet, still watching Obito with that strange look in his eyes. After a moment, he steps away from the pillar and turns to face Obito. Obito furrows his brows, watching him questioningly. 

And without saying a word, Kakashi slowly reaches up to hover his hand over the ever present shadow adorning his face. The shadow shifts slightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Obito asks, his eyes growing wide.

"Quiet, Obito," Kakashi snaps. "There's something I need to tell you."

Obito's heart starts to race, his eyes fixed on Kakashi's hand. The shadow behind it slowly shifts and starts to fade and evaporate. He's only seen Kakashi’s face once. It was that one time, when Kakashi showed him the truth of what he is. It was so long ago, and Obito never felt the need or the courage to ask Kakashi to show his full face again. It just feels too intimate or invasive of something to ask for no special reason.

But Obito often wondered what Kakashi looked like now as an adult. He figures, of course Kakashi would look handsome– his younger self was already beautiful. But Obito couldn't help fantasizing about it. Perhaps he thought about it too much, because now, with his own unclear and confusing feelings about the other man, he’s stuck motionless, unable to breathe. 

Finally he's going to see Kakashi’s fully grown, mature unmasked face. 

Kakashi watches Obito's facial expressions. He smirks to himself, amused by Obito's internal struggle. 

"No need to panic, Obito," he says calmly. His smile turns more wolfish and sly. "At least, not yet anyway." Slowly, he lowers his hand from his face, revealing everything to Obito. 

Obito’s eyes widen and he takes a breath. 

Kakashi looks older now. His facial features are sharper, more defined and masculine. No longer the childish waif-like face from when they were kids. No more roundness and sweetness. 

Obito stares, wide eyed, as the air around Kakashi shimmers, the illusion of his human appearance fizzling away. The moon may still be up, but it seems Kakashi wants Obito to see his true self tonight. After his transformation is complete, Kakashi smiles at him, showing those same sharp white teeth, just like before.

Obito blinks a few times, his head swimming. He starts to stagger and sway as all the air in his lungs seems to have disappeared. He starts falling backwards. 

Kakashi rushes forward and catches him. He carefully lifts Obito up against the pillar and turns his chin to look at his face. "Hey, Obito. Are you alright?" 

Obito scrunches his brows together, blinking himself awake, his eyelashes fluttering. "Hmm? Oh yea. I'm ok. I just didn't expect..." Slowly, his eyes begin to focus and he looks up at Kakashi's face. It's so close to his and...

_ The shadow is gone. _

"Um. I'm…," he sputters. He can't look away from Kakashi's face, not to mention his body is very close, holding him up against the pillar and blocking him in. His body heat and scent is so overwhelming. Obito heats up in a flash. 

Kakashi watches him silently. He reaches over Obito's shoulder and places his hand on the gate, trapping Obito there. 

"Are you mesmerized by my face, Obito?" Kakashi asks softly.

Obito gulps. "Um. I…," he starts, but can't find the words. He just keeps staring dumbly at Kakashi's face. Finally, he manages to croak, "...Yes?"

The corner of Kakashi's lip curls up and he leans in. His eyes gaze deep into Obito's and he whispers softly, "Then you won't mind if I do this." 

Kakashi tips up Obito's chin and kisses him, there under the Torii Gate, with the rain pouring down around them, coiling up the mists and aroma of the lake. 

Obito's eyelids flutter closed and he sighs into the kiss, his whole body melts in relief. It's at that moment, Obito feels complete. The missing feeling he’s felt his entire life, is finally whole. Unconsciously, he raises his arms to embrace Kakashi around his neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. 

Kakashi trails his kisses around Obito's lips to his jaw, then down to his neck. Kakashi murmurs to him, “You better come back, Obito. I have your word. You can’t break a promise.” 

Obito chews his lip and moans softly. He feels Kakashi's lips graze his earlobe, then move down to start sucking on that sensitive spot below his ear. "Yes, I promise…," Obito whispers, his breaths quickening. "I'll come back to you, Kakashi." 

Kakashi smiles against his skin. He comes over and tips Obito's chin toward his, locking their lips in another passionate kiss. 

Obito lets out another soft moan. He feels Kakashi's tongue trace against his bottom lip and he parts his mouth, granting him entry. Kakashi's tongue dips inside and he teases Obito's tongue with his, inviting him to dance. 

"Ohhahhh...," Obito's eyes glaze over and he starts mewling, panting into the kiss. Their tongues play together in his mouth, twisting, touching, mixing saliva... At the same time, Kakashi's fingers curl up and loosen the collar of his kimono, allowing himself more access to his skin. 

Obito's heart beats faster and faster, echoing in his ears. He's never been exposed to anyone like this before. And it's  _ Kakashi _ doing this, the man he's secretly had a crush on for so many years. His brain starts to blank and short out. 

"Mnnn… Kakashi… it's so cold....," he whimpers. A blush forms on his cheeks, reaching down his neck to his chest.

Kakashi smirks and dips his face into the crook of Obito's neck, whispering huskily. "I know, Obito. I'll warm you up real soon." He starts kissing and biting on Obito's newly exposed skin, greedy and hungry, leaving marks.  Obito bites his lip, to contain his moan. He can feel Kakashi's sharp canines grazing his throat, his hot mouth closing around that sensitive nerve below his neck. Obito feels so helpless pinned underneath Kakashi, and yet he can't stop quivering against him, his body aches with arousal.

The rain continues to pour around them, creating heavy droplets on the stone steps of the Torii gate. Obito shivers from the misty cold air enveloping their bodies and Kakashi moves in closer, pinning him up against the pillar. He opens his kimono up even more as he slips his hands inside. 

Obito knits his brows, panting softly as he lets Kakashi take charge.  He feels those warm hands on his cold skin, tracing fingers down his waist to his hip, then down around his thigh. Kakashi pulls his leg up to straddle him around his waist, and he does a teasing thrust up between Obito's legs. 

"Ahh… Kakashiii…!," Obito squeaks. He felt a rush of heat run up between his legs. He reaches up to coil his fingers in Kakashi's hair, tugging it slightly as he breathes haggardly into Kakashi's ear. He never felt Kakashi's hair before. It's softer and silkier than what he always fantasized about. His heart swells in his chest, beating faster than before.

"Obito…," Kakashi murmurs into Obito's neck. He brushes his lips near his throat, exhaling a warm breath onto the moistened skin. Obito shivers against him, letting out a soft moan. "I've wanted you for a long time." Kakashi whispers, peering up at him, his mouth nipping at his chin. "Do you want me?" 

Obito looks down at Kakashi and blushes even more. Then he speaks, voice laced with sarcasm, "Bakashi, you already have my kimono open with my thigh on your hip. What do you think?"

Kakashi snorts. He grins playfully. "So sassy, just like when we were kids." He chuckles to himself and kisses Obito again, murmuring against his lips, "I've been dreaming of you ever since we first met. When I first saw you smile wide at me like an idiot." 

Obito narrows his eyes, pouting. "Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one exploring into my kimono right now with said idiot," he points out, his face growing hot.

Kakashi chuckles, fond and genuine. "You  _ were _ an idiot. For being a human and wandering so close to this place, unsuspecting. And attracting the favor of a creature like me."

He smirks as he moves his hand up Obito's thigh, and he slips his hand inside Obito's hakama pants. He reaches behind until he finds a plump asscheek, then he grips the whole thing in his hand and yanks Obito up against him with a huff. Obito squeaks from the rough manhandling. He reaches up and grabs Kakashi's kimono collar, holding it tightly in his hand. 

"Mmmnn," Kakashi hums delightedly. He digs his fingers into that plump asscheek. There's a thin fabric covering it.  _ Most likely his red underwear, _ Kakashi ponders to himself, arching a lewd eyebrow. 

"And then I saw your red underwear...," Kakashi breathes into Obito's ear, his hot breath sending shivers up the dark haired boy's spine. "That's when I knew… that one day I would make you mine." He nibbles on the heated tips of Obito's ears, sending little pleasure sparks through his body.

Obito groans. Those words whispered into his ear with Kakashi's gruff sexy voice, is stirring up his insides, coiling heat in his groin. He catches his breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"You're such a pervert," he retorts stubbornly, "Even back then… mmnnff…!" He bites back a moan, as Kakashi makes another rough squeeze with his hand, gripping tight around his ass. "Ahh… I shouldn't... be surprised considering the kind of books you read. Mmnn… ahh."

Kakashi grins wickedly. "Would you like to know more?" He squeezes Obito's asscheek one more time, then spreads it apart. He slowly slips a couple of his fingers in and underneath Obito's red underwear, moving them up in between his warm plump asscheeks. He lightly grazes the tight little hole.

"Oohahhhh!!" is the sound that comes out of Obito's mouth. There's a sudden tightening in his groin and his cock twitches and grows hard. At the same time, he jolts and his body bumps up against Kakashi, causing the other man to smirk in delight. 

Obito's face burns. He's never been touched like this. He even pressed up against Kakashi with his hard cock and even let out a loud needy moan. It's so embarrassing, Obito turns away to hide his blush.

Kakashi grins, amused at Obito's cute reaction. He turns Obito's face toward him. "Don't turn away, Obito. I love all your cute expressions." He arches a very interested eyebrow and teases, "Plus I can feel you're hard. I take it, you want more?"

Obito chews his lower lip and blushes even redder.  _ Damn, Bakashi. He's acting so smug. And he's playing my body like an instrument. Like a…  _

_ Flute?  _

Obito coughs to himself, but doesn't say anything. He squirms under Kakashi's watchful gaze. 

Kakashi keeps smiling to himself amused, as he watches Obito's cute reactions. Then he crashes his lips onto Obito's, catching him by surprise. 

Obito's eyes slowly roll back in his head and he lets out another deep moan. Kakashi kisses him forcefully, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, twirling his tongue with his, their saliva mixes together and drool drips down Obito's chin. 

Obito keeps his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at Kakashi's face. He feels Kakashi undoing his clothes, loosening the tie of his Hakama and sliding down his red underwear. Kakashi's hands go inside his clothes.

"Mmmn Kakashiii…," Obito says breathless into the kiss, unable to say anything more. Kakashi's hands hungrily explore his naked body underneath his kimono, trailing heat across his cold flecked skin, grabbing and touching, feeling him up all over and  _ everywhere _ . It's so many stimulations all at once, Obito is about to lose his mind. 

One of Kakashi's hands goes up to rub Obito's nipple, swirling the cold hardened tip underneath his thumb. The other hand moves down to Obito's bare thigh, hitching it up to wrap around Kakashi's hip to straddle him again. Then that hand goes down to cup Obito's bare asscheek, yanking him close again to hit their groins together. 

"Mmnn ooohh," Obito moans and clings onto Kakashi's shoulders, dipping his face into his neck. "Mmmnn. Kakashii, I… mnnn..." he mumbles incoherently and muffles his words into Kakashi's neck. He can't stop blushing, he needs to hide his face. 

Kakashi grins at the sounds Obito is making. His cock is already fully erect and peeking out of his pants. He presses it up against Obito's and starts slowly moving their cocks together, grinding and building heat.

"Oh god… Ah hahh," Obito starts panting into Kakashi's neck. His body moves on its own, his hips meeting Kakashi's with each grind he delivers. 

Kakashi exhales harshly, his crotch bumps up onto Obito's knocking his body against the pillar. "Fuck, Obito. You're so hot, I can't wait any longer." 

He clenches tight around Obito's soft, plump ass cheek, and moves his fingers further up between them. He brushes his finger lightly around Obito's little hole, then he slides his middle finger all the way up, deep inside.

"Oooohwahh…" Obito whimpers. He bites his lip and shudders. He's never felt anything enter inside him before. It feels weird, yet Kakashi's finger grazed something inside him that made his vision blur and blank out. It felt so good, he digs his fingers into Kakashi's back and starts shaking in his arms.

"Such a cute moan, Obito," Kakashi whispers. He turns his head and kisses Obito's cheek, breathing heavily as he groans, "I can't wait to fit my cock deep inside you."

"C-cock?," Obito squeaks, catching his breath. A shudder runs up his entire body as heat pools in his groin. He starts blushing from the word, especially from the way Kakashi said that statement so boldly. 

_ I can't wait to fit my cock deep inside you. _

Obito chews his lip, his cock growing impossibly hard, and he knows Kakashi can feel it. Of course Obito understands how sex between two men works, he often thought about what it would be like with Kakashi. And he'd die before ever revealing those thoughts. 

A part of him is afraid, but he can't deny his other feelings– Those deep dark carnal feelings and his long-harbored secret perverted needs for Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi," Obito says, with a shy smile. He starts blushing furiously and says in a shaky voice, "Y-yes, I really want your cock." He looks away, but rubs his bare thigh against Kakashi's hip, urging him to continue. 

Kakashi raises his brows, stunned by Obito's words. Obito has always been so shy about these things. He remembers how Obito ran away screaming when he showed him Icha Icha. 

He never expected Obito to be so direct, admitting to him that he wants his cock– which is already enough to make Kakashi instantly hard and explode in his pants– And now Obito is rubbing his bare thigh on his hip so invitingly. It's like a fever dream.

Turns out, Obito was a secret little pervert all along.

Kakashi emits a low excited growl and whispers close to Obito's ear. "Oh Obito…," he teases, kissing his neck and nibbling on his skin to leave more marks. Obito chews his lip and continues to look away, Kakashi's husky voice is making him lightheaded. "....I didn't know you were such a pervert. Thinking about my  _ cock _ all these years." 

Kakashi starts moving his finger, pushing deeper inside Obito, then slowly drawing it out. It's so tight and warm inside him, Kakashi's cock twitches with impatience. But he wants to be gentle since he knows it's Obito's first time. His too, actually.

"Nnnghh Oohh," Obito whimpers, his inner muscles tremble as he clenches lightly around Kakashi's finger. It's reaching so deep inside him, but it's not enough. It feels like a tease; He wants  _ more _ . 

"Kakashi," Obito says, still blushing all over his face. "You can add more. I can take it," he pleads, panting heavily.

"Oh?" Kakashi says, raising his brows. He notes Obito's shaky breaths and trembling body. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Bakashi," Obito yells. He looks Kakashi in the eye, breathing unsteadily with his eyes dark with desire. "I can take it," he insists.

Kakashi exhales harshly, his hot breath creating a mist cloud in the cold air. Somehow that insult, Obito's personal nickname for him, uttered at this moment with his lustful eyes and heavy breaths, made him shudder with deep arousal. 

He starts panting. "You asked for it." And he pushes two more fingers inside. 

"Nnngh ahh," Obito moans into Kakashi's ear. He clings onto Kakashi's shoulders and digs his thigh to his hip. He holds on for support as Kakashi keeps pumping those fingers inside him, scissoring and twisting, curling them out. His hole trembles and folds over each knuckle of Kakashi's fingers, pressing in on him tightly, but it's still not enough. 

"Kakashi… mmnn oohh." Obito groans and pants into his ear. He leans in closer to Kakashi, breathing harshly as he whines, "I need more Kakashi. Mmnn… I want… your  _ cock…!" _

Kakashi groans. He's fantasized about this moment. Taking Obito and claiming him up against the Torii gate, pounding into him so roughly he cries out from ecstasy. He never expected Obito to become so needy and desperate like this, especially with just his fingers. But the way he's clinging onto his shoulders, the cute little whines and moans he's doing, its such a fucking turn on.

"Sounds like you're ready," Kakashi says, voice heavy and gruff. He pulls out his wet slicked fingers from Obito's hole, watching the dark haired boy quiver against him. 

He raises his hand to his mouth and spits on it, drenching his hand with wet, slippery saliva. Obito watches him, raising his brows with confusion and Kakashi grins at him as he returns that hand to press up in between his ass cheeks. He starts lathering up Obito's slightly puckered hole with his saliva, making it all wet and slippery. Obito closes his eyes and shudders from the feeling, he lets out a soft needy moan.

Kakashi moves closer in between Obito's legs, preparing their positions. He hikes up both of Obito's thighs, carefully resting his back against the pillar, and he lines up his cock to Obito's hole, playfully teasing it with his tip. Obito chews his lip and makes a worried whine as he looks down at Kakashi's thick cock.

"Get ready," Kakashi says sternly. He looks Obito straight in the eye. 

Obito locks eyes with him. He makes a nervous gulp noise and licks his lips, causing Kakashi's eyes to grow dark and predatory. 

"Yes, Kakashi. I'm ready," Obito coos, the blush on his cheeks glowing redder.

Kakashi smirks and starts moving his hips in a slow continuous motion. His cock pushes inside, stretching out Obito's little hole and burying deep. 

Obito cries out and arches his back. The pressure of Kakashi's cock pushing inside him is too much. His chest rises and falls as he starts gasping for breath. Chewing his lip, he looks down between their bodies and sees Kakashi's fully erect cock sinking into him and getting swallowed up into his body. He throws his head back and moans, scrunching up his brows in pain as Kakashi continues to enter him slowly. 

"Ah so big…!," Obito gasps. He starts panting, his body shaking from the pressure of Kakashi's cock burying deeper and stretching out his insides. The muscles on his thighs quiver and tense up.

"Relax, Obito," Kakashi says, grimacing. "It will hurt more if you're too tense." He continues to push his way in, but Obito is so tight. His hole is trembling and clenching in on him the whole time, his inner walls resisting, making it difficult to thrust inside. He caresses his fingers on Obito's thighs, easing some of the tension. He leans in and starts kissing Obito's neck, humming a pleasant tune for him close to his ear.

"Ahhh ahhh...," Obito pants, his body still shaking. Kakashi's cock is so big entering inside him, it hurts so much. But he wants to feel the pleasure of their first time together, he's been yearning for Kakashi for so long. 

He listens to Kakashi's voice and he feels the fingers caressing his thighs. He lets himself relax. His inner muscles loosen a little bit allowing Kakashi to slide more comfortably inside him. Slowly, the pain recedes, as he gets used to it. The feeling of Kakashi entering him is starting to feel good. He lets out a soft pleasure filled moan.

Kakashi feathers Obito's neck with more kisses as he pushes all the way in, finally fitting himself inside Obito completely. 

They look at eachother, breathing raggedly and sharing each other's oxygen. It's almost unreal. Unlikely friends, brought together by a shared passion, both of them were secretly harboring feelings for each other for years and now this. 

Obito's eyes soften and he stares deep into Kakashi's eyes, face flushed. "Kakashi…," he says weakly. Then he smiles with a fond expression.

Kakashi smiles wearily at him. "How does it feel to have me deep inside you Obito?," he asks, with that same usual smug attitude Obito hates, yet secretly loves and they both know it.

Obito calms his breath. He rolls his eyes, slow and dramatic for Kakashi's amusement. "It feels good, you jerk _._ But you better move your hips soon, or else I'll fall asleep," he teases. 

Kakashi snickers, his body trembling and shaking them both. He plants another slow and passionate kiss on Obito's lips until the dark haired boy melts against him, letting out a deep sensual moan. Kakashi grins with satisfaction and drawls, "With pleasure."

Kakashi starts pulling out his cock, dragging on Obito's inner walls with a strong continuous motion. Obito trembles and moans against him, arching his back and spreading his legs. Kakashi drinks in the sight of him, his cock growing harder inside Obito, if that was even possible. He pauses halfway out, listening to the rhythm of Obito's rapid breathing, then he thrusts back inside. Obito quivers against him, his hole tightening softly around Kakashi's full length.

"Mmmnn…. Oooh…!," Obito moans, he tips his head back, his mouth falling open with pleasure. His body does a little delightful shiver and Kakashi watches the whole thing, a pleased growl rumbling from deep in his belly. 

Obito looks down at Kakashi, the edge of his lip curling up with a coy smile. "Faster, Bakashi," he teases, but his tone is impatient.

Kakashi hums and repeats the move, only this time he pulls out faster and harder. Obito twists his body against him, riding the slow wave of heat coming from their connected bodies. His hole sucks in on Kakashi's cock, squeezing gently as the silver haired man pulls out till only the tip is inside. Kakashi readjusts his hold on Obito's hips, pausing to take a breath, then he rams his full cock back inside, yanking Obito by his hips to crash their groins together. 

"Ahh ahh hahhh!! Oh fuck… Hahhh!," Obito yells. His whole body shakes from the aftershock of that powerful thrust. Kakashi's thick cock rammed deep inside him, bumping him up against the pillar with such force, all the air in his lungs escaped. He catches his breath and tightens his grip on Kakashi's shoulders, digging in his fingers. He lets out another hot breathy moan into the cold air between them. "More, Bakashi. Fuck me moreee…!," he whines.

"Mmnnn," Kakashi hums. He leans in and licks a long stripe up behind Obito's ear, then kisses and nibbles on it. He whispers with a low growl, "Anything you wish, my love." 

He ramps up his speed, dragging his cock out of Obito, then ramming it back inside in a fast powerful rhythm. Obito knocks up against the pillar, harder and rougher each time, his thighs bounce and shake against Kakashi's hips. Obito's breath catches in his throat, he whines and whimpers, tears form in his eyes from all the pleasure. He starts clawing at Kakashi's back, hungry and desperate for more, moaning nonstop. "More Kakashiii, fuck me moree!!" 

Kakashi groans. The sound of Obito's moans echo like music in his ears. He digs his fingers underneath Obito's pale thighs, his sharp nails come out to draw little flecks of blood. Obito moans from the sudden sharp pain in his thighs. He arches his back, trembling all over as he rides Kakashi's cock, thrusting up between his legs faster than before. "Ahhh ahhh!! Kakashii ahh...ahhh!!," Obito yells. His voice rings out through the rain, his rapid breaths creating mist clouds.

"Fuck, Obito... Your ass is so tight. It feels so good around my cock...," Kakashi shuts his eyes and groans. His cock throbs from the repeated abuse into Obito's tight little hole. He feels himself leaking inside, some of it dripping out as he continues to slide in and out of Obito. His need to climax is painfully getting closer. 

He grunts and changes his angle. He starts thrusting his cock all the way inside Obito in a staggering motion, grazing roughly on his prostate, and grinding their bodies hard against the pillar.

"Oh my god! Kakashi!! I'M…AHH...!!" Obito screams. His body convulses in Kakashi's arms and he suddenly stiffens up. And with one long wail, Obito jerks up against the pillar and he shoots out his cum. A few strings fly up, coating his smooth pale chest.

Kakashi watches Obito moan and his eyes glaze over as he reaches his climax. The dark haired boy is trembling against him, his mouth parted as he lets out his gasping breaths. It's so beautiful and satisfying, seeing his love fall apart from all the pleasure of his cock driving inside him.

Kakashi shudders, trying to keep up his thrusts, till finally he can't take it anymore. "Fuck, Obito! I'm going to cum...," Kakashi gasps. He pins Obito hard against the Torii gate, and slams their groins together as hard as he can. He holds Obito's ass tightly against his crotch with his cock buried as deep as it can go. 

Obito suddenly gasps and cums again, this time his hole clenches up so violently on his cock, Kakashi shakes against him and he shoots out his cum.

"Oh Fuck! Ahh hahhh..!!," Kakashi moans. He does a few more staggering pumps into Obito's ass, his cock pulsing as he shoots several loads of his cum. Some of it squirts out with his last few pumps, spilling out of Obito's hole to fall on the stone steps below. 

Kakashi heaves and falls forward over Obito against the pillar, still clenching tightly on his ass. His strangled breaths tickle onto Obito's neck, his body shaking with little aftershocks as he catches his breath. He listens to Obito's slowing breaths and rapid heartbeat. 

Obito slowly unfurls his fingers on Kakashi's back and makes a delighted hum. "Mmm… Hey, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lets out a shaky breath, then cranes his neck back to look at him. "...Yes? ...What is it Obito?," he asks, still breathing harshly.

Obito gazes at him, letting out soft breaths. There is a pretty shade of pink on his skin, he looks so refreshed. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me." His eyes soften as his lip curls up with a tease. "Or was it... that you just wanted to have sex?" 

Kakashi chuckles, rumbling low from his belly. He presses their foreheads together. "I think I'll wait and tell you when you come back."

He gets quiet for a moment, thinking to himself. Then he smiles softly and looks into Obito's eyes. "But there's something I want you to have before you go." 

He does one more playful squeeze on Obito's ass as he pulls out. Obito groans and shivers against him, his body still tingly from his double orgasm. Kakashi reaches into his kimono sleeve and fishes out his flute. Obito's eyes widen as Kakashi offers it to him, it seems to glow a little bit in his hand.

"This flute has been passed down in my family for many generations, ever since the moon goddess created my world and connected it with yours." Kakashi turns the flute in his hand, allowing the light from the moon to reflect on its shiny surface. The glow seems to intensify slightly. 

"It has certain magical properties. In the right hands and with the right skill, its power can be unleashed. Your desires, your dreams... can become reality."

He locks eyes with Obito, his expression turning serious. "I want you to take my flute with you, Obito."

Obito's eyes linger on the flute, his heart thrumming in his chest. This is Kakashi's most treasured possession in the world, the source of his peace and passion. Obito knows he would never give it away so freely. Heck he's never even let Obito hold it before, his reason being that Obito had too much human in him to handle it. Was Kakashi just kidding about that?

This flute is obviously very valuable for its age and magic. So why now? Why give it to Obito?

Obito looks up at Kakashi, his eyes searching.

"Kakashi," he says, swallowing nervously. "Why are you giving this to me? Why now?"

Kakashi's eyes soften. He tips up Obito's chin to gaze into his eyes. "Think of it as a gift from me." Then he smiles in a mysterious way, almost as if he knew something secret. "Besides, I think you'll need it."

Obito's breath hitches, his heart swelling in his chest. Kakashi just gave him his blessing to leave and go on his journey. It's such a relief, he can't help it when he smiles wide at the feeling. 

But the thought of leaving Kakashi behind, even if it's only for a few months, brings him deep sadness. 

He wraps his hands around Kakashi's, the flute held inside. He looks up unto the silver haired man's eyes, his face showing all the warmth and love for Obito so clearly. No more shadow or mask between them. 

Obito smiles wistfully. "Thank you, Kakashi. I'll treasure this flute with my life. And I'll think of you everytime I see it." He takes the flute in his hand and jumps up to hug Kakashi. He smiles happily against Kakashi's chest, memorizing his scent and trying to ignore the ache in his heart. He'll miss Kakashi so much. He tightens his arms around him even more.

Kakashi grunts at the sudden hug from Obito, then he chuckles, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm  _ just _ letting you borrow it, you know…," he says, matter of fact. "So you better bring it back." 

Obito's brows fly up. He reels back to stare at Kakashi, deadpan. "So it's  _ not _ a gift– I have to return it?"

Kakashi doesn't respond. He just grins at Obito, in the way they're both so familiar, so smug and impressed with himself. Obito narrows his eyes even more.

"Of course you have to return it," Kakashi says, grinning. And he leans in to catch Obito's lips in a sweet kiss. Obito lets out another moan. He melts against Kakashi, his heart soaring higher and higher. His body is still very sensitive, it seems.

Kakashi smiles against his lips, murmuring softly, "You have to return it, so you'll come back home to me." 

Kakashi locks their lips together, deepening the kiss to make it more heated and passionate. His arms trace up and down Obito's spine inside his kimono and Obito arches his back as he tip toes on his feet to press up against Kakashi. A deep sensual moan escapes his lips as Kakashi starts sucking on his tongue.

From that moment, Obito knew that missing feeling in his heart would never go away, not unless he came back to Kakashi. Especially when Kakashi's skillful musician hands keep tracing patterns on his back and reaching lower and lower to dip in between his asscheeks like that...

Kakashi whispers to him.

"I'll wait for you, Obito. Always..."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the very long smut chapter. I wanted it to be sweet and romantic, since this is their first time, but it became more and more pervy by the end because of my pervy kkob brain. 😅😅 Ah oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading! The next (and final) part is a bit shorter and should come out soon. ❤


	3. Chapter 3

Obito went to the capital to perform in front of the emperor as planned, and almost immediately, he was recognized as an amazing musician whose music transcends normal reality. It seems the melody produced by the moon godessess's flute, combined with his skill and talent, had a mystifying effect on people. 

Obito remembers what it was like when he first stepped up to the stage at the imperial court in front of the emperor. He felt nervous and unworthy to be in the presence of such important, high society people in attendance. But the nervousness quickly disappeared when he played Kakashi's flute for the first time.

The imperial court was stunned silent, the sound of Obito's calming, ethereal music falling upon them. Obito felt at peace at that moment, as if time stopped and he was alone, just surrounded by the music and the magic. As he played, his thoughts wandered to Kakashi, making his body relax and melt with bliss. His overflowing love and yearning must have come out with his music, because after he was finished, the emperor offered him the position to be the royal palace musician.

It was a few months after that that Obito became pretty good friends with the emperor. And then he learned the true reason behind the fighting and battling in the different parts of Japan. 

He learned the emperor's name was actually Hashirama Senju and the recent battles were a result of a disagreement between him and his former royal advisor/ childhood best friend. Said former friend decided to throw a rebellion as a result.

Obito figured it was a dumb reason to start a war. He just had that feeling that something was off. And he noticed how pained and betrayed the emperor seemed to be. His face just always looked like... 

.... _like a dejected puppy_ , came Kakashi's voice in his head.

Obito smiled at the memory. It was like Kakashi's words became his internal thoughts. And because of Kakashi's words, he had a hunch on how to resolve the war. 

And it was right around that time that Obito finally understood what Kakashi meant by the flute having amazing mystical powers. And lucky for him, he was starting to figure out how to use it.

The war ended soon after that. 

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


_ 2 years later _

  
  


Obito smiles to himself as he walks through the path in the forest next to his grandparent's home. The familiar scents and sounds of the forest fill his consciousness, bringing back feelings of nostalgia. It's great to be at home again, but he couldn't help but notice how slightly different the place looks. It's been 2 years after all.

He continues walking through the forest, until he sees the ever present Torii Gate by the lake. A bright smile grows on his lips and he picks up his pace. He speed walks through the forest on his sandals, his heart beating with excitement.

And with one last shaky intake of breath, he emerges out of the forest and stops. 

Obito smiles wide when he sees him. The bright silver hair of his love, the usual white glowing kimono, and him just sitting reclined on top of the Torii gate, reading one of his orange smutty novels. 

Obito walks toward the gate as he smiles with a blush. The last time he was here, he spent the whole night with Kakashi. He remembers how his best friend/ love of his life made passionate love to him several times that night. 

It was almost surreal, but Obito often thought back to that memory during their time apart. During his few moments alone at the palace, he would run into his room, think about Kakashi and become a desperate mess. And after a few minutes, he would be moaning Kakashi's name into a pillow, blushing from head to toe.

Lets just say... it was a very long two years.

Obito reaches the gate and looks up at Kakashi, grinning from ear to ear. The silver haired man continues to read his book, seemingly oblivious to Obito's approach. But Obito could see that smug, aloof half smile on his face. 

Obito purses his lips cutely and yells up to him, "Hey, Asshole. I'm home."

The pleasant smile on Kakashi's face grows wider. He continues to read his book, idly turning a page. "You're super late."

Obito giggles. "I know. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but there were a few things I had to take care of." He puts his hands on his hips and walks over to the pillar of the gate, swaying his hips slightly. 

"I heard," Kakashi says with a smile. He peers over his book to look at Obito down below, arching an eyebrow as he watches his swaying hips. "So... Thanks to you the war is over, huh?"

Obito turns around and leans up against the pillar with his back, slowly lifting up his knee to rest the bottom of his foot on it. He doesn't reply, but he nods his head and looks up at Kakashi with a coy smile.

"So how did you do it?" Kakashi asks and he jumps down from the top of the Torii Gate. He lands gracefully on his feet and Obito watches him with dark, half lidded eyes.

"Oh you know. I figured out a peaceful way to end the war using the power from your flute." Obito shrugs. "Turns out the leader of the rebellion felt spurned by the emperor and couldn't deal with his feelings. And the emperor was tied down by his duties to the kingdom and couldn't act out on how he felt. So I offered my services to get them to resolve their problem."

"Resolve their problem?" Kakashi asks, and he walks toward Obito, taking his time. Obito keeps his eyes on him, his heart rate speeding up.

"Yes. I acted as a messenger to help them talk to each other in secret. I had to sneak into the rebel's camps to talk to the leader and then sneak out each time." Obito does a casual shrug, as if the ordeal he just described was no problem. 

He arches an eyebrow at Kakashi and continues with a grin. "It took a while, but then I realized the two of them were actually in love with each other." Obito chuckles to himself. 

Kakashi raises his brows in mock surprise, but he keeps walking slowly towards Obito, keeping his eyes trained on him as he approaches.

Obito watches Kakashi with a grin, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he gets. Obito continues his story, gesturing lazily with his hand.

"So, with the emperor's pleading, I used the moon goddesses' flute to play love songs for the leader of the rebellion, to convince him to stop the war. He was amazingly stubborn, so it took a long time.... A very long time." 

"Hmm," Kakashi hums to himself, casually walking closer to Obito. "So you were their bard wingman."

"Yes," Obito says, and he licks his lips slowly for Kakashi, drawing him in. "Then finally, Madara decided to meet with Emperor Hashirama in private..." 

Kakashi arches an eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying Obito's story. It's like one of his harlequin romance books. "And then what?" he asks, very interested. 

Obito chuckles at Kakashi's reaction. _Yup. Such a pervert. Damn, I love him._

Obito shrugs, exaggerating the motion while tilting his head with a satisfied smirk, looking at Kakashi with sultry eyes. "Lets just say, they worked out their issues... Now they are getting married and the kingdom will have a happier, more stable government." 

"I see," Kakashi says. He comes over to stand in front of Obito, face aloof. His hand moves up to caress Obito's forearm to his shoulder, his voice casual. "Seems like you were very busy."

"Mhmm," Obito agrees. He chews his lip, then tilts his head forward, shading his eyes with his lashes. "By the way, I missed you." Obito reaches up and places his hands on Kakashi's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He smiles softly with a blush. "And I figured out what it was you wanted to tell me last time we were here."

"Oh?," Kakashi asks, with a curious eyebrow. He leans closer to Obito, their noses almost touching. "And what's that?" he whispers.

"That we're soulmates," Obito says, smiling. "You're the reason why I've always felt something was missing inside me. And it's also the reason why I was the only one in town that could hear your music."

Kakashi's lip curls up. His eyes soften and he presses his forehead onto Obito's, looking into his eyes. "So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough." He chuckles and raises his hand to caress Obito's cheek. "You were always kind of slow."

Obito narrows his eyes. "Oh shut your stupid mouth, Bakashi. You're still an asshole and I hate you." 

Kakashi laughs, bright and carefree. Obito giggles and jumps up to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck, and kisses him with all his might. Kakashi moves in and presses Obito up against the Torii Gate, lifting up his leg to wrap around his waist.

Obito moans against his lips, almost getting lost in the pleasure. He feels Kakashi's other hand snake into his kimono to slide down his side to his hip. He leans back and speaks up between breaths. "Wait, Kakashi. There is one last thing I need to say."

Kakashi stops what he's doing. He smiles and leans in to kiss the corner of Obito's lips. "Oh yea? And what's that?" he whispers softly.

"I want to come with you to your world," Obito says, determined. "And be with you forever."

Kakashi raises his brows. He looks at Obito, studying his face. "Are you sure? You won't be able to see your grandparents as much. And you might miss the human world."

Obito grins, there is a fire in his eyes. "My grandparents are taken care of. They have all the money sent to them from the emperor as gratitude for my service and my town will be fine as well." 

He leans in and kisses Kakashi on the cheek. He whispers softly, his voice teasing and suggestive. "You can't hide me from your annoying family anymore, Kakashi. I'm going to marry you whether you like it or not. We're soul mates."

Kakashi exhales harshly and moves his hand up Obito's thigh, slowly opening up the edge of his kimono. "You're right. You're mine now, Obito." His hand keeps trailing up, inching up and around until it grabs Obito's ass. Obito whimpers from the rough squeeze. 

Kakashi chuckles. "And of course we're getting married. We were engaged ever since I gave you my flute and you accepted it."

Obito gasps, stunned by this new information. He didn't know Kakashi's flute was acting the part of an engagement ring– his engagement ring. 

Obito's face brightens into a giant smile and he looks up at Kakashi. His eyes turn soft and doey, drawing him in. "Mmmn... then what are you waiting for? Take me home with you already, Bakashiii," he says with a tease.

Kakashi smirks and leans in to kiss him. He murmurs against Obito's lips, his voice low and husky. "It's been so long since we were alone like this, let's enjoy this last night here. The full moon is still up and I'm already between your legs..." He does a slow teasing grind up between Obito's legs. Obito chews his lips and shivers, heat spreading from his groin. 

Kakashi continues to smirk, his eyes growing dark with pleasure. "We have the rest of eternity to be together. I'm sure meeting my annoying family can wait a bit longer..." 

He leans in and kisses Obito, slow and passionate, preparing him for some hot reunion sex. And Obito couldn't find it in his mind to object. 

Kakashi definitely made good on his offer, making up for the 2 very long years apart.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

** Epilogue **

  
  


The legends speak of the Torii Gate on the lake being the entrance to another world. 

It's said that the famous flute musician, the same one who saved the emperor and helped end the war, disappeared into the other world. 

Some say he met a spirit at the gate and was lured in and captured, never to return to the human world or ever play his peace bringing music ever again. His talent was so envied and sought after in the kingdom, so perhaps these other beings felt jealous of him too, wanting to selfishly keep him there in their world for themselves.

Other legends say he met the love of his life at the gate, and he chose to be with them, to spend the rest of his life with this person in the other world. And on some nights, the nights of the full moon, you can hear the sound of flute songs playing together in harmony by the lake.

And as the years passed, some say you can even hear a third flute, less practiced and synchronized with the other two, but growing in courage and strength as well. 

Either way, the humans who lived close to the gate kept their distance. And those flute songs can still be heard there on some nights, even today.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the wait. I've been balancing a lot of stuff and getting side tracked. Real life was getting in the way haha. 😅
> 
> So here's the ending. I kind of had a rough time figuring it out because when I started writing, it felt like this story was trying to grow into a longer, bigger story... and I don't have the time for that lol. But I'm happy with the way it turned out. I even snuck in some HashiMada, although its mostly in the background. And there's even implied mpreg, if you can find it. 😙
> 
> And here's the original folktale story (as I remember it)
> 
> There was a flute musician who went to the Torii gate near a small village, because he heard legends of an Oni who played beautiful flute music there. He was curious if the legends were true, so he went to the gate and played his flute. After he finished his first song, a disembodied voice spoke to him and complimented his music. So the guy kept coming back to play the flute for the disembodied voice. Eventually, the Oni/ Spirit gave him a magical flute.
> 
> Some time later, the emperor was running a competition to find the greatest musician. So the guy went and of course he blew everyone away. The emperor asked him how he got so good and the guy told him it's because of the magical flute he got from the Spirit. So the emperor sent a bunch of other musicians to play under the gate at the small village and the spirit did not respond to any of them. 
> 
> So the flute guy went back and played his flute. And sure enough, the disembodied voice came back, laughing with glee, and said, "Aha! That's the guy I wanted to hear!" The end. 😁
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Stay safe! 🥰😙


End file.
